The present invention relates to a shopping trolley for supermarkets and the like.
In large establishments, such as supermarkets and the like, it is usual to provide shopping trolleys for the use of customers for the collection and movement of purchased goods, the said trolleys generally being fabricated from metal bars and rods.
A recent idea has been to take advantage also of the said trolleys as means of advertising, for which different solutions have been developed, which is all cases are based on the incorporation on the aforementioned trolleys of supports intended to carry the advertising slogans.
This however, with a conventional trolley leads to excessive costs, both in terms of their initial construction and also the application of means for carrying advertising slogans which suggests that a more advantageous construction might be in plastics, given the considerable constructional advantages which exist today with this type of material.